english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Quinton Flynn
Quinton Joseph Flynn (born October 10, 1964 in Cleveland, Ohio) is an American voice actor, actor and writer. He's the older brother of voice actor Bart Flynn. He's known for voicing: Axel in Kingdom Hearts II, Raiden in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and Reno in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animaniacs (1997) - Joey (ep93) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Mugger (ep35) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2005) - King (ep21), The Cute Backstreet Minstrel (ep21) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Lifeguard (ep9) *Freakazoid! (1996) - Elliot (ep11) *Generator Rex (2012) - Beau (ep56), Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Sheldon, Abe Lincoln (ep27), Adult#3 (ep31), Alien#1 (ep29), Alien#3 (ep25), Arcade Man (ep18), Boy#1 (ep14), Boy#2 (ep20), Boy#2 (ep36), Boy#3 (ep7), Boy#4 (ep6), Bus Driver (ep11), Columbus (ep27), Construction Worker#2 (ep26), Customer#2 (ep16), Customer#5 (ep16), Don Prima, Drone (ep22), Dude#1 (ep5), Evil Satellite (ep25), Flunky#2 (ep30), French Kid (ep31), General Jim (ep24), Guy (ep30), Hacker#1 (ep5), Hall Monitor (ep18), Hobo (ep33), Hobo (ep34), Jock#2 (ep7), Lancer, Little Bully (ep3), Mike (ep28), Mr. Froo Froo (ep34), Mr. Smelhaus, Muscleman (ep11), Old Man (ep20), Proto Teacher (ep35), Punker (ep21), Sailor#2 (ep32), Salesman (ep6), Santa (ep28), Scamp (ep31), Seymour Hines (ep30), Silver Shell, Special Agent#4 (ep30), Steamroll Driver (ep36), Store Owner (ep26), Teacher (ep23), Truck Driver (ep11), Truck Driver (ep36), Waiter (ep35) *Samurai Jack (2003) - Monk A (ep36) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Daniel (ep7), Doctor (ep44), Fantzee Pantz (ep7), Gus (ep7), Ian Hope (ep44), Rude Boy (ep44) *Stuart Little (2003) - Additional Voices *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2011) - Malekith (ep20) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Jonny Quest (eps27-52), Ben (ep12), Denver Control (ep39), Dmitri (ep28), Goon#1 (ep44), Greene (ep40), Guard (ep45), Guard (ep49), Guard (ep50), Guard (ep51), Guard#1 (ep35), Mustache (ep29), Policeman (ep12), Screaming Guard (ep34), Sentry#1 (ep37), Soldier (ep39), Sonar Man (ep49), Worker (ep37) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Timon (eps1-25), Monti (ep2) *Totally Spies! (2001) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: In Harm's Way (1997) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Sheldon, Don Prima, Drone#1, Plumber, Shell *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Sheldon, Mailman, Sergeant Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - ANBU Ninja (ep248), Allied Ninja (ep261), Iruka Umino, Sealing Core Ninja (ep274), Villager#3 (ep187) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Iruka Umino 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Kon *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Kon *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Reno *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Iruka Umino *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Iruka Umino, Messenger, Voices of Hidden Leaf Village Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Raiden Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Alberto Falcone *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Human Torch, Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Kael'thas *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Kolyat Krios *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Kolyat Krios *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Ice Viking King, Lucky, Magistrate of Nassau, Port Royal Civilian *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Samurai Western (2005) - Faceless, Generic Faceless, Harvey *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Venom/Eddie Brock *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Neuman *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Gollum, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Additional Voices *The X-Fools: The Spoof is Out There (1997) - Gangly, Thrust no One Announcer *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Kharg *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Xion *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2008) - Reno *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhong Hui *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Guo Jia, Zhong Hui *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Lea *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Axel "No.VIII" *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Axel *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Raiden *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Raiden *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Raiden *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Iruka Umino *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Iruka Umino, Meizu *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Iruka Umino, Passerby *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Iruka Umino *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Iruka Umino *No More Heroes (2008) - Henry Cooldown *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Kotaro Fuma *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Orphen *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Bartlow's Servant, Castle Guard, Street Vendor, Villager *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Prince Vorkken Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (32) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2016. Category:American Voice Actors